venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Venture Land
Venture Land is a carnival in Wara Wara, focused on several themes. It opened on March 20, 1799. It is the first amusement park to be opened, and is one of two parks on the server; the other opened in 2011. Areas The park is split into nine sections which are The Beginning, Jurassic Isle, Hitchhiker Tribe, Fun Town, Knight's Kingdom, Venture USA, Buccaneer Shores, Imagination Zone, and Land of Adventure. The Beginning The Beginning is the main point of entry to the park. It was the only way in for guests until the hostels in the rear of the park opened, and created a new entry point in Stronghold Hill, The Beginning is a shopping and service area in the park, with no rides. It's main feature is the Market/Marketplace, which consists of Guest Services, Wheelchair/Pushchair Rental, a small supermarket, and a diner. The other store is the Tourist Trap, which features the largest selection of Venture toy sets. Jurassic Isle In Jurassic Isle, a mini iron roller coaster called the "Coaster Raptor" curves and dips around giant models of orodromeus. Visitors can dig for imitation dinosaur bones in the "Dig Those Dinos" attraction and earn the free "Dig Those Dinos" tunic. A former attraction, Troodon Splash, was removed in late 2010 - early 2011, to make way for fair style games. Troodon Splash consisted of two dwellings, each with two catapults to put water bombs in to fire at the other dwelling(s). Hitchhiker Tribe Hitchhiker Tribe includes the "Water Works" attraction, which has dozens of interactive water activities and is directly beside "Musical Fountain" where visitors hop up and down to make music play and water blow. A water ride called "Fairy Tale Creek" lets visitors ride a ferryboat down a ditch lined with playful models based on fairy tales. Play Town is a play area complete with buildings, slides, and activities. There is a playground, showplace, pizza parlor, and a ride called "Safari Trek" which allows the rider to see many life sized models of animals. Fun Town Fun Town features two "Driving Schools", Driving School (for Children 6-13)and Junior Driving School (3–5 years), where children can learn to drive electrical cars on a closed course. Driving School, with traffic lights and gas stations (were closed down at the point of October 2008) is advanced unlike the circle for young children. Fun Town also has a "Skipper School" where parents and kids can pilot riverboats. Visitors can also take a tour of a factory to learn how bricks are made. At the "Fun Town Cop and Flame University", families battle other families in a race down an alley to douse a small bonfire or stop a kleptomaniac and drive back in the fire or panda car- all using hand pumps. There are two attractions on the top of a hill. First is the "Kid Power Towers," in which a pair of people pull themselves to the top of a rotating tower to enjoy the slow ride down. Guests can go up and down as many or as few times as per their whim before the ride ends. When visitors board another attraction- the "Cloud Cruiser"- two people pedal in tandem around a track to see a large portion of the park. If riders cease pedaling, the vehicle slows down to a crawl. Guests who board "Flight Squadron" are raised into the air by biplanes and those who visit "Cloud Patrol" will experience the same feeling as "Flight Squadron" with the exception of being in a chopper, as they are moved up and down to see the extensive view of mid-Fun Town. Restaurants include a hamburger shack (Takeout Stop), a frankfurter joint (Fun Town Bratwursts), and a full-on diner, the Fun Town Market. Stronghold Hill Stronghold Hill is a medieval fortress-themed area. Its main attraction is "The Dragon," a roller coaster that slowly tours a fort, until an alchemist casts a spell to open the doors to the outside, at which point the coaster speeds up and the ride functions as a regular coaster. It is notorious for having extremely long lines. Another ride is the "Dragoons' Tournament," in which guests ride around on an extremely large electronic forearm, selecting levels from one to five - one and two do not go upside down, and five never have guests right-side-up. The "Hideaways" is designed for young children and is a large multi-level woody play structure with slides, rope ladders, and bridge ladders. Small horses at the "Royal Joust" take guests ages 4–12 through a mock medieval joust. Recently added was "Wild Forests Golf" that replaced the popular "rock band" or "singing rock garden". The stone's original recording can still be heard on holes 12-18 on the course. The "Rock Band" is now located on the route from Hitchhiker Tribe to Fun Town. The Venturian USA Venturian USA includes miniature dioramas of seven areas of the United States, altogether built with over 40 million bricks in 1:20 scale and took 3 years to finish. The major cities are viewable from various areas in the park. From the Coast Cruise ride, one can see mini models otherwise hidden from views, such as the Taj Mahal and Eiffel Tower. VUSA is also home to the Model Shop, the main design and build office for Venture Land's ten Master Model Builders. A large viewing window at the front allows guests to watch the builders at work, always on new models for the park. Category:Places